When feelings resurface
by Fastar
Summary: Premier OS et Première fiction. Scène de la confrontation 3x09. Et si c'étais Elena a la place de Katerine ?


**Hello ! Situation dans le temps : Dans le 3x09, lors de la confrontation entre Mikael et Klaus. Et si c'étais Elena a la place de Katherine ? **

**Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, mais les idées oui :) . J'espère que sa vous plaira.**

**Bye.**

**POV Elena. **

**J'étais dans le manoir des Salvatore, nous avions tout prévu pour tuer Klaus grâce au poignard en chêne blanc. Quand tout a coup, Mikael est apparu et m'a expliqué qu'il avait besoin de moi pour attirer Klaus et pour pouvoir le tuer. J'ai hésité longuement vu que cela ne faisait pas parti du plan … sans oublier que si par malheur, Damon viendrait à l'apprendre, il deviendrait fou ! J'ai finalement accepté de le suivre. Après tout, si ça peut nous permettre de tuer Klaus, autant tout tenter ! Nous sommes devant la propriété des Lockwood, j'ai envie de partir en courant … NON ELENA ! Respire, ça passera. Il faut tuer Klaus, courage ! Pense à Jenna ! Mikael se dirige vers la porte mais une femme vient me prendre et me cacher je le côté du perron. Elle m'ordonne de me taire sinon j'en paierais les conséquences. Bon sang ! J'aurais du écouter ma foutue conscience et partir en courant. **

**Klaus commence les menaces sur Mikael quand tout a coup, je vois arriver des hybrides partout dans le jardin ! Oh, Mikael commence a parler. **

**- Un grand méchant loup … **

**Quand tout a coup, la femme me pousse contre Mikael et je me retrouve en face de Klaus. -Bon ok, ta fait une connerie Elena, assumes les conséquences … Non ! Je veux partir !- Je vois en face de moi la tête de Klaus se démoraliser … inquiétant.**

**- Viens et fais moi face, Niklaus, ou elle mourra. **

**Sa … c'étais pas prévu dans le plan ! –et si tu m'écoutais aussi, ça irait mieux !-Rolala, c'est bon, fous moi la paix ! **

**- Vas-y. Tue-la. **

**- Non Klaus ! Il va le faire ! **

**Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je suis déjà morte une fois et j'ai que dix-huit ans. Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fais pour mériter ça. Klaus a l'air de réfléchir. Mikael commence a pousser Klaus à faire quelque chose. A se battre. Je me sens mal pour lui, les propos que Mikael lui dis sont vraiment dur. –Non ! Il a tué Jenna, il doit payer pour ça !- **

**- J'appelle a ta franchise père. Tue-la. **

**Non, non, non et non ! Je suis pas d'accord ! Mais pourquoi on me demande jamais mon avis a moi ! Mikael a l'air de peser le pour et le contre et continues même a pousser Klaus a bout. **

**- TUE LA ! **

**Mikael se met a ricaner. Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! Ah moins qu'il ne veuille pas me tuer. Oui ! –Te réjouis pas trop vite.- Tais-toi conscience ! Quand j'eus fini ma passionnante conversation avec mon amie ma conscience, je vis une chose qui me choqua. Klaus pleurait ! Klaus pleurait. Il est surement récupérable finalement. Je n'ai soudainement plus l'envie de le tuer. Je continuais mes questionnements sur le pour et le contre de tuer Klaus quand un objet froid me coupa dans mes pensées. Il venait de me poignarder ! Mikael, venait de me poignarder. Je vais mourir … c'est la fin. Cette fois ci, pas de Bonnie, ni d'Oncle John pour venir m'aider, quel poisse ! J'entendis Klaus respirait bruyamment avant de sentir comme un voile sur mes yeux et mes oreilles, je n'entendais plus correctement, je ne voyais plus correctement. **

**POV Klaus. **

**Mikael venait te poignarder Elena. Non ! Pas elle ! Pas elle ! Je fus couper dans mes réflexions par Damon Salvatore m'enfonçant le pieu de chêne. J'essayais de me débattre mais Damon était au dessus de moi ayant rater le cœur mais essayant tout de même de me tuer. J'étais en très mauvaise position mais Stefin vint m'aider. Je vis à mes pieds le pieu de chêne blanc. Je ne réfléchis pas une minute et fonça sur mon père. Je lui planta le pieu dans le cœur et le regarda se consumer. Jusqu'à ce que mes oreilles entendent des battements de cœur qui se ralentissais, c'est a ce moment là que je pensa à Elena. Je me retourna et couru a vitesse vampirique vers elle. **

**- Elena ! Elena, réponds-moi ! Elena ! **

**Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps et me mordit le poignet et lui donna mon sang.**

**POV Elena. **

**Quelques minutes passa pendant lesquelles j'étais dans une léthargie complète quand j'entendis la voix de Klaus me parler. Je sentis qu'on me fit boire quelque chose puis je sombra dans un profond sommeil. **

**Quand je me réveilla, j'étais dans une chambre. Surement d'hôtel. J'inspecta la chambre et mon regard s'arrêta sur une ombre près de la fenêtre me scrutant intensément. Klaus. **

**- Qu'est-ce-que je fais ici ? **

**- Bonjour Elena. Tu dois te souvenir de la soirée d'hier non ? **

**- Oui. **

**- Alors voilà, je te propose quelque chose, vu que je suis toujours en vie et que j'ai toujours besoin de toi pour créer mes hybrides, que direz-tu de venir avec moi ? **

**- Ais-je le choix ? **

**- Pas vraiment. Je te laisse donc écrire un mot pour ta famille que j'irais déposer et nous partons. **

**- D'accord. Mais pourquoi m'avoir sauver ? Seulement pour créer vos hybrides ? Même morte, mon corps contiendrait toujours mon sang. **

**- Disons que c'est plus compliqué .. J'ai eu .. peur pour toi. Hier soir. Je crois qu'en plus de ça, je me suis attaché à toi. **

**- Les sentiments du grand Klaus refont-il surface ? **

**Il me sourit mais ne me répondit pas. Je pense que les prochains mois vont être remplis de rebondissements !**

**The end.**

**Désolé pour les fautes si il y en a. C'est mon premier OS. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Donnez votre avis :) . **


End file.
